


Soulmate - Sengen

by Deh_LorasWeasley



Series: Soulmate [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley
Summary: "Nel mondo prima della pietrificazione, esisteva qualcosa che neanche gli scienziati erano riusciti a comprendere: le anime gemelle.Buona parte della popolazione il giorno dei suoi 18 anni riceveva scritto da qualche parte sul proprio corpo il nome della propria anima gemella.Era il più delle volte crudele, svegliarsi il giorno del proprio compleanno senza trovare scritto nulla, con la realizzazione di non avere nessuno con cui provare quel legame indissolubile.Ma era più crudele quando solo uno dei due riceveva il nome.Perché capitava che una persona fosse la tua anima gemella, ma che per quella persona non fosse lo stesso con te.Tu avevi bisogno di loro. Ma loro non di te."
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Soulmate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145132
Kudos: 8





	Soulmate - Sengen

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Volevo specificare che probabilmente sarà anche la mia unica storia di questi due perché, anche se sono molto soddisfatta del capitolo, penso sempre che Senku sia OOC se non pensa sempre e solo alla scienza, quindi non mi viene benissimo scrivere di loro due.  
> Adoro questa ship, fin dal momento che ho incontrato Gen l'ho amato e più andavo avanti e più mi rendevo conto di quanto fosse cotto di Senku. Ma mi rendo conto anche che probabilmente sia un amore a senso unico.  
> Quindi, anche se soffrirò nel manga/anime, volevo comunque fare questa storia che spero possa piacervi.  
> Le vicende descritte si basano sulla prima stagione, quindi anche se non avete letto il manga o non state recuperando la seconda stagione potete tranquillamente leggerla.  
> Buona lettura!  
> -Deh

Nel mondo prima della pietrificazione, esisteva qualcosa che neanche gli scienziati erano riusciti a comprendere: le anime gemelle.  
Buona parte della popolazione il giorno dei suoi 18 anni riceveva scritto da qualche parte sul proprio corpo il nome della propria anima gemella.  
Era il più delle volte crudele, svegliarsi il giorno del proprio compleanno senza trovare scritto nulla, con la realizzazione di non avere nessuno con cui provare quel legame indissolubile.  
Ma era più crudele quando solo uno dei due riceveva il nome.  
Perché capitava che una persona fosse la tua anima gemella, ma che per quella persona non fosse lo stesso con te.  
Tu avevi bisogno di loro. Ma loro non di te.  
Asagiri Gen era ubriaco la notte dei suoi 18 anni.  
Era famoso e aveva organizzato una festa esclusiva in casa sua più grande e costosa di quello che aveva mai fatto.  
Si era ubriacato principalmente perché non era sicuro di poter reggere quello che sarebbe venuto.  
Scattata la mezzanotte, dopo la torta e diversi altri bicchieri di alcool indefinito, si ritirò nella sua stanza chiudendo a chiave la porta alle sue spalle.  
Si spogliò in fretta restando completamente nudo e, dopo un sospiro tremolante, si posizionò davanti al suo enorme specchio per controllare ogni pezzo di pelle del suo corpo.  
In realtà non fu difficile da trovare, la scritta nera era nella parte alta della sua coscia, seguiva la curva dell’inguine con una calligrafia composta e ordinata.  
Il nome era: Senku Ishigami.  
Gen iniziò a ridere istericamente, rise così tanto che cadde a terra, il destino lo odiava, non c’erano altre spiegazioni possibili.  
La vita era una puttana e si stava solo divertendo a torturarlo.  
Non mostrò mai a nessuno quel nome e non cercò mai quel ragazzo di nome Senku Ishigami.  
Come del resto, nessuno con quel nome cercò mai lui.

E poi c’era stata la pietrificazione del genere umano.  
I 3700 anni passati.  
Quando Tsukasa lo svegliò, l’idea della sua anima gemella sembrava così lontana e assurda rispetto tutto quello che era successo.  
Ma quando il suo primo incarico fu quello di accertarsi se un certo Senku fosse ancora vivo, si chiese perché fosse davvero così difficile andare contro il proprio destino.

Era il 4 Gennaio.  
Gen aveva appena finito di spiegargli come avesse capito il giorno del suo compleanno.  
Si era praticamente confessato con la frase -Ripensandoci fin dall’inizio, fin da prima di incontrarci, tu mi piacevi già parecchio Senku.  
Senku l’aveva ascoltato con il volto serio, lo sguardo indecifrabile.  
Poi Gen aveva fatto la battuta -Immagino che adesso mi dirai che la cosa ti fa schifo, vero?  
E Senku aveva abbozzato un sorrisetto, il suo tipico sorrisetto, e in uno sbuffo rispose affermativamente.  
Gen rise concludendo con un -che ti dicevo? divertito.  
Gli altri andarono via dopo qualche minuto, augurando loro la buonanotte.  
I due ragazzi rimasero soli all’osservatorio, ognuno da un lato del telescopio mentre fissavano il cielo luminoso per le stelle.  
Infine Gen decise che era arrivato il momento di intraprendere quel discorso.  
Da fuori si mostrò sempre composto e menefreghista come sempre, come se fosse un argomento come un altro, ma si stava torturando le mani nascoste nelle sue ampie maniche.  
-E parlando di cose che ti faranno senso… è il tuo diciottesimo compleanno, no? Dovresti avere il nome della tua anima gemella.  
Senku alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso, con tutto quello che era successo aveva completamente dimenticato quel particolare.  
Sbuffò alzando le spalle –Non sappiamo neanche se funziona ancora dopo la pietrificazione.  
-Funziona- rispose in fretta Gen.  
Senku portò lo sguardo sorpreso su di lui -È successo a te?  
Gen nascose la sua agitazione distogliendo lo sguardo che aveva portato inevitabilmente sull’altro ragazzo -No, io… Avevo già 19 anni quando sono stato pietrificato. Ma è successo ai tuoi amici, mi hai chiesto di loro il primo giorno che ci siamo visti. O meglio, ho visto solo il nome di lei scritto sul braccio di lui, ma da come si comportano è ovvio che abbiano gli stessi sentimenti.  
Senku sorrise felice per Taiju e Yuzuriha -Era scontato che quei due fossero anime gemelle.  
Adesso c’era urgenza nella voce di Gen -Devi controllare, Senku.  
-Ti ho già detto che non…  
-DEVI FARLO!- Gen infine espose.  
Senku lo fissò incredulo, non aspettandosi una reazione del genere.  
Gen sembrò imbarazzato per quello scatto, sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, -Va bene ascolta, ti devo dire una cosa.  
Si allontanò dal telescopio raggiungendo l’altro lato della stanza, per quanto fosse piccola, e riuscì a rimettere la sua solita maschera sul volto. Infine iniziò a spiegare.  
-Non ho mai creduto neanche io alla cosa delle anime gemelle, okay? Ho sempre pensato che fosse qualcosa di stupido. Com’è possibile che da un giorno all’altro ti ritrovi con un nome scritto da qualche parte sul tuo corpo e di conseguenza inizi a provare dei sentimenti per questa persona? Non funziona così, lo trovavo semplicemente insensato.  
Senku annuì permettendogli di continuare.  
-Sai perché ho deciso di fare il mentalista? Il mago? Perché ho sempre dovuto mettere una maschera e ingannare le persone su quello che ero, quindi perché non farla diventare una professione? Mi sono sempre piaciuti gli uomini e mio padre mi ha picchiato talmente tanto per questo che ho deciso che non ne valeva la pena, non era un problema fingermi etero, con dell’alcool riuscivo a farcela quasi del tutto.  
Fece una piccola pausa, poi continuò –Ma ovviamente, il destino aveva preparato altro per me, perché il giorno dei miei 18 anni il tuo nome è spuntato sulla mia gamba. Non avevo idea di chi fossi e sinceramente neanche mi interessava, ma era un nome maschile.  
Senku rimase impassibile a quella dichiarazione, gli occhi puntati sul ragazzo, il suo cervello che elaborava velocemente tutte le nuove informazioni.  
-Non ho fatto nulla per cercarti, non volevo neanche conoscere il tuo volto, volevo solo dimenticarti e continuare la mia vita. Ma dopo la pietrificazione, dopo 3700 anni, quante possibilità c’erano che Tsukasa svegliasse proprio me per primo incaricandomi di accertarmi della tua morte? Quante possibilità c’erano, Senku, che tu invece saresti stato vivo? Che io sarei sopravvissuto a Magma? Che nonostante i millenni ci saremmo ritrovati qui, in questo osservatorio, insieme?  
Non aveva mai parlato con nessuno di tutto questo, né in questa né nella sua vita prima della pietrificazione, si sentiva così esposto e vulnerabile che voleva solo scappare via, ma aveva preso la decisione di dirgli tutto e così avrebbe fatto.  
-Davvero, non ho mai creduto alla questione delle anime gemelle, ma sono certo adesso di essermi davvero innamorato di te, e non so se è influenzato dal destino e dal fatto che abbia il tuo nome scritto addosso, ma so che è stata una cosa graduale, che ho cercato di reprimerlo ma è diventato sempre più difficile. A pensarci adesso mi rendo conto che era evidente anche solo dal momento che ho trovato la tua incisione sul tuo risveglio in quell’albero e ho pensato che fossi eccezionale. Me ne sono fatto una ragione quando sono tornato al villaggio prima di Hyoga e quando, dopo aver aiutato Chrome, ho abbandonato il torneo con la scusa che Kinro non voleva qualcuno di esterno al villaggio nell’arena, perché avevo capito che saresti stato tu a sposare Ruri. E so che non avrai il mio nome scritto da qualche parte sulla tua pelle, ma ho bisogno che controlli per mettermi il cuore in pace.  
E quando un quarto d’ora dopo Gen abbandonò in fretta l’osservatorio, nessuno lo fermò.  
All’alba si riunirono tutti quanti per controllare se le pietre che avevano preso durante l’ultima spedizione erano giuste e brillavano, Gen fece come se non fosse successo nulla.  
Parlò con tranquillità di come costruire il cellulare e dell’esercito di Tsukasa, era talmente abituato a fingere che nessuno si accorse che aveva il cuore a pezzi dopo aver avuto la certezza che non era l’anima gemella di Senku.

Era ormai giorno inoltrato e per finire il cellulare nel tempo più breve possibile avevano deciso di dividersi in due gruppi.  
A Chrome venne affidato il team del riscaldamento mentre Senku si occupava del laboratorio per la chimica.  
Ma Chrome aveva notato che l’amico fosse più distratto del solito e lo rincorse dentro il laboratorio per accettarsi –Senku, sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?  
Senku annuì distrattamente mentre preparava contenitori e materiali sul tavolo, ovviamente Chrome non gli credette.  
-Non è che c’entra qualcosa il fatto che tu abbia scritto il nome di Gen dietro l’orecchio?  
Senku ruppe un contenitore.  
Si girò verso Chrome sconvolto, le sue guance erano leggermente rosee, gli occhi sbarrati –Io ho cosa…?  
-Oh…- Chrome si grattò la testa imbarazzato –Non lo sapevi? Ha da stamattina che voglio chiederti come hai fatto a farlo, sembra proprio impresso nella pelle, ma non volevo sembrare indiscreto… insomma… è un po' strano che tu ti sia scritto il suo nome dietro l’orecchio, no? Però sta tranquillo non penso che nessun’altro se ne sia accorto, noi non sappiamo leggere o scrivere, quel nome lo riconosco perché mi aveva insegnato Gen come scriverne alcuni.  
Senku sventolò una mano in aria come se non fosse una cosa importante, poi gli disse di tornare al suo team e a realizzare quello che gli aveva chiesto.  
Lo seguì fuori solo per cercare Gen con lo sguardo, lo individuò vicino al vecchio Kaseki a parlare di qualcosa, li interruppe a metà afferrando il ragazzo per il retro del vestito che portava per poi trascinarlo con sé nel laboratorio.  
-Senku-chan?- esclamò sorpreso Gen non facendo nulla per farsi lasciare.  
-Tu che sei un uomo dell’epoca moderna, dammi una mano qui. Di chimica dovresti saperne qualcosa in più degli abitanti del villaggio, no?  
-Sai che non lo so?- rispose incerto l’altro, ma quando fu dentro il laboratorio con lui ascoltò attentamente tutto quello che doveva fare.  
Nonostante Senku avesse detto “te lo spiego in parole semplici”, Gen non aveva comunque capito una parola.  
Infine rise, aprì le braccia e annunciò in modo cantilenante –Okaaay, adesso mi è tutto chiaro! Il miele! Lo faccio cuocere nel miele! Ho capito solo questo.  
Senku gli rispiegò passo per passo cosa doveva fare e lo indirizzò nel primo passaggio, dopodiché quando iniziarono a lavorare, Senku cambiò completamente argomento.  
-Forse dovrei fare degli occhiali anche a te, mentalista.  
Gen corrugò la fronte non capendo il perché di quella affermazione -Perché?- domandò piano non togliendo lo sguardo da ciò che stava facendo.  
Senku aspettò che l’altro non avesse in mano qualcosa che si potesse rompere o che gli potesse fare male se se lo fosse gettato addosso per la sorpresa –Perché Chrome mi ha appena detto che ho il tuo nome scritto dietro l’orecchio.  
Gen rimase gelato sul posto, i suoi occhi si spalancarono mentre si girava di scatto a guardarlo per cercare la scritta.  
Alla luce del sole notò quello che gli era sfuggito la sera prima, era un posto talmente insolito e strano che non aveva pensato di controllare, inoltre con il buio della notte non l’aveva proprio visto.  
Il suo volto divenne rosso, i suoi occhi lucidi.  
Tornò di scatto a fissare il tavolo dove aveva abbandonato tutto quello che stava facendo, non si fidava delle sue mani che tremavano –Questo non cambia il fatto che per te è tutto troppo poco scientifico per avere un minimo interesse.  
-Invece è dannatamente esaltante- quando Gen tornò a fissarlo vide che aveva gli occhi luminosi e il suo solito sorrisetto felice in volto –Nulla è troppo poco scientifico, tutto si può studiare e comprendere.  
Gen fece uno sbuffo –Quindi cosa, siamo una specie di esperimento per te?  
Senku rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, Gen giurò di aver visto le sue guance prendere un leggero colore –Sai- disse infine prendendo tutto il suo coraggio –Quello che hai detto ieri sull’essere una cosa graduale, penso di averlo provato anche io. Ero solo troppo impegnato con il costruire di nuovo la civiltà che non avevo proprio pensato alle motivazioni di determinate cose che facevo o di determinati pensieri che ho avuto. La preoccupazione di quando Magma ti ha quasi ucciso e il sollievo di quando ho capito che erano delle sacche di sangue finte, quando sei tornato al villaggio durante il torneo e, prima ancora di mostrarti, mi hai fatto quella domanda io ti ho risposto subito senza pensarci, perché per me era come se fossi sempre stato li, sapevo che saresti tornato. Oppure…- si interruppe con uno sbuffo, alzò le mani al cielo esasperato di se stesso –Oppure queste stesse merdate che mi stai facendo dire.  
Gen fece una risatina tremula.  
-Gen, sei tipo la persona più frivola e leggera che abbia mai conosciuto, ma hai fatto un calcolo di giorni per capire quando fosse il mio compleanno e questa… non è una cosa che passa inosservata. Quindi si, probabilmente mi piaci anche tu. Ciò non toglie il fatto che voglio comunque capire con la scienza il fattore delle anime gemelle. È dannatamente esaltante perché al diecimila per cento sarò il primo a trovare la soluzione!  
Gen rise apertamente, il suo cuore stava battendo veloce e probabilmente la sua faccia era un mezzo disastro, ma non gli importava molto.  
Prese l’iniziativa e avvicinandosi agì prima che uno dei due riuscisse a pensare a quello che stava facendo.  
Lo baciò sulle labbra, un bacio breve e a stampo, ma fu abbastanza per imbarazzare totalmente entrambi. E fu anche bellissimo.  
Quando si staccò Gen aveva il volto completamente rosso, ma fece finta di nulla e batté le mani tra di loro per tornare a quello che stavano costruendo –Allora- disse con voce felice –Cos’era che dovevo mescolare con il miele?  
Senku alzò gli occhi al cielo incrociando le braccia sul petto –Ho già detto che quella è l’ultima cosa, torna a fare quello che ti avevo spiegato.  
Gen gli uscì la lingua per insultarlo, poi tornò al tavolo per riprendere quello che stava facendo.  
Senku rise non visto e commentò –E non aspettarti che adesso ti faccia lavorare di meno per questo.  
-Oh, Senku-chan- canticchiò Gen –Mi aspetto una bella ricompensa per quello che sto facendo.  
Senku lo raggiunse mettendosi alle sue spalle, controllò con occhio critico il suo lavoro, poi si chinò su di lui e sussurrò sul suo orecchio –Allora vedi di meritartela.  
Gen rabbrividì fino alla punta dei piedi, subito dopo sentì il calore invaderlo.  
La sua mente si era già persa in tutto quello che voleva fare quella notte stessa.  
Sorrise in modo quasi inquietante, quel nuovo mondo gli stava piacendo più di quanto previsto.


End file.
